


So It Goes...

by lozerfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Use, Endgame Johnlock, Gender Roles, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozerfics/pseuds/lozerfics
Summary: Sherlock Holmes lives in a world where his intelligence is undermined due to something out of his control. His decisions are striped from him and he must do what he can to get by, even if it goes against and angers the society around him.





	1. Chapter 1

An unfamiliar ringing sounded out throughout an unfamiliar house. As consciousness returned Sherlock identified the ringing as coming from the small alarm clock adjacent to the bed. The bed was not his. The clock was not his. As of yesterday, he owned nothing, not even his mind or body. He was simply another man's property. 

Sherlock knows what his fate was to be at a young age. He was born into a wealthy family. His father was a wealthy female alpha involved in some sort of business he could not care enough to know. His mother no longer existed. Well, he existed physically, but through the years his mind had been chipped away at to the point of no return. Now he simply sits there a nods along subserviently. All personality and individuality stripped years before Sherlock was born. He would never know his mother, not properly anyway. This was the future destined for Sherlock, what was planned for him years ago, and the thought terrified him.

When he was born he was immediately identified as an omega. The very idea angered his father for a short while, his mother felt nothing, couldn’t feel anything anymore. His mother stopped feeling shortly after Sherlock's brother was born. It was easier that way. The feelings were long gone by the time Sherlock popped out.

Now though Sherlock had left home, destined to never see any members of his family again. Sherlock had had his first heat at fifteen, the age most omegas were already married off at. He was something of a late bloomer. After the atrocious event that was his first heat his father had made plans to marry him off to a wealthy benefactor of hers. In her eyes, his marriage was nothing more than a business transaction. Sherlock knows not much about his future husband. All he know was that the man was a wealthy Dane, who was three decimal thirty-four times his age. The thought scared him. Now he would be forced to abandon his intellect and personality so that he may impress and serve a man he could give less a shit for. Perhaps one day he would be like his mother and just not feel anything about it.

These thoughts mattered not now though. It’s too late, not much he can do now. He currently sat on the bed of said rich Danish benefactor. So it goes. His eyes stung and his face was sticky with tears and possibly other unidentified liquids. His body ached. So it seems last night the marriage was consummated effectively. He wouldn’t remember the memory is already deleted. Perhaps the intercourse would turn effective in a new way and bring about an heir for Sherlock’s new alpha. That’s all he was really there for in the end. He was nothing more than a machine to the man beside him. He was there to be a wet hole and then to pop out a successful alpha heir who would also treat Sherlock like dirt than one day takes over the wealth he was born into. So it goes.

“Service me,” said the alpha beside him. 

The man was odd looking. He had high cheekbones and blond hair, he suited his Danish ancestry, he definitely looked Scandinavian. One could also see his age slithy starting to show. He was straight to the point as well it seems. The man, who’s given name happens to be Charles Augustus Magnussen, was a benefactor to his father, Sherlock was simply a gift, a thank you for his support over the years. The man was the older than his mother too at the age of fifty. 

Sherlock knew what he wanted when Magnussen asked him to “service” him. The thought made him sick to the stomach. He was considering his options. He could simply pretend to sleep and ignore the man beside him, but that would most likely result in a violent “awakening”, he could simply refuse, but the man was considerably stronger than him and could easily force him into what he wanted. In the end, Sherlock took to long to decide and the man simply shoved his face beneath the covers, gripped his jaw, forcing it open then easily fit his cock inside, giving simply in, out, in, out motions. So it goes. Sherlock made no effort to do more than relax his jaw, though this seemed no problem to Magnussen as he easily just took what he wanted with no problem. He easily finished down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock chokes a little but then swallowed the rest he could.

The man made a disgusting face of pleasure then removed himself from the bed completely. He then simply left the room without so much as turning to look at Sherlock. Sherlock was unsure of what to do now. The man had obviously gone to prepare himself for work and then leave. What was Sherlock supposed to do all day? What was it that lowly housewife omegas did all day? There was nothing for him to clean or cook or whatever other chores need to be done for the day, as Magnussen was rich enough to have beta house cleaners, cooks, and people to do whatever else. Was this how his brain was supposed to rot, by the lack of things to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I feel bad for not posting in a while. I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but I'll try to update more than I've been. Also, it said this was done, but it's not whoops. Anyways please enjoy.

Time passed by slowly and painfully. There was very little to do around the large house. Charles rarely even acknowledged him besides sexual proposes and was in fact, rarely even home to begin with. Recently Sherlock had come across some news that he was unsure of how to react to. At a recent doctors appointment, it was revealed he was with child. This was a conflicting feeling. Sherlock was young, much too young to be producing children. He didn’t want this specific man's child to begin with. 

 

Sherlocks will to live had slowly been fading, this coming as somewhat as a final straw. He always imagined his life to have somewhat more of a purpose, using his intelligence yet it seemed his use was being denied. So he says no point to continue living. Why continue a useless boring existence. He shall terminate his life and in turn terminate the rest of his problems. 

 

This attempt was unsuccessful, his timing was wrong and Charles arrived home much sooner than expected. Not enough blood was lost and with hospital efforts, he would live to see another day. Though the collection of cells jumbled together in his uterus wouldn’t. This ended up being the first of many unsuccessful pregnancies, fourteen to be exact.

 

As expected Charles made his life a lot harder after every miscarriage. He was an angry brutal man who decided to take his rage out on Sherlock. He was cruel and vicious and treated these miscarriages like Sherlock was making the conscious decision to have them. What good was an omega who couldn’t fulfill his only purpose? Why had Charles spent so much time, money and energy to acquire a useless omega? Sherlock had never wanted children but it still hurt to lose each pregnancy. At this point his face and body were in a constant state of bruised, he wasn’t sure he'd ever be able to give Charles what he wanted at this point, not with all the stress put upon his body.

 

He believed on the 3rd month of his 16th pregnancy he was sure that he would not carry to full term. At 6 months he was waiting for the day he would miscarry like it could happen at any second. He was wrong. The birth was painful and gross. He was not permitted any painkillers and the process was long and gruelling. After many hours of labour, a successful heir was finally produced. He wouldn’t see his child again the rest of the time he stayed with Charles. He didn’t even know the child’s name. He did not get to hold it and didn’t know the child’s gender, primary or secondary. 

 

An hour after the child’s birth Charles came to visit him while he was resting. 

 

“You look tired, darling, why don’t I wake you up a little before we go home?”

 

So Charles took what he wanted, right there on the hospital bed and for the first time since he first got there, Sherlock allowed himself to cry well it happened. He cried for himself and he cried for the child that would grow up with this man as it’s father. He cried because he was scared his child would end up either married to a man like this or worse exactly the same as a man like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reallyyyyyy short and it's been a while (Sorry!!!). This is kind of a build-up to the next chapter mostly. Also just a warning it will probably be quite a few chapters before John is introduced. I mostly just wanna give a lot of Sherlock's backstory (and trauma whoops i'm a bad person) before he meets him.

Sherlock had grown used to constant dehumanization. He had found comfort through escapism. He tried to delete the most unpleasant things he encountered as they did him no good. He had grown accustomed to being talked down to as if he were nothing more than a child. He tried to forget about his own child. He had never met the boy, he was whisked off somewhere to be a proper alpha something they believed Sherlock would not be able to teach him. An omega could never properly teach an alpha to be an alpha.

Over the past 3 years, Magnussen had acquired 7 more wives. All bearing him a child in their first year of marriage. Sherlock was starting to come off as somewhat of a disappointment, a burden, a bad investment. He was starting to feel like an outcast and a reject in his own “home”. Omegas with larger hips, asses and fewer bruises bloomed around him offering Magnussen more than he ever felt he could. He was skinny, lanky and after too many punishments had become broken. He could barely will himself to eat anymore. 

Magnussen had seemed to lose interest in him. He barely used him anymore, in a way it was a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he encountered fewer punishments and sexual deeds and was mostly left to his lonesome. On the other hand, it left him vulnerable. If Magnussen decided to get rid of him he had nothing to come back to. Surely his father would not have him back and would forbid another family member from gaining custody of him. The family would gain nothing having him back, only an embarrassment for his failures. So he would be relinquished to an omega house. A government issued residence for rejected, orphaned and criminal omegas to spend the rest of their days until a new alpha comes along to bring them to a new hell if the happened to be so lucky. The rest rot away in what would basically constitute as a prison for the rest of their life.

Yet Sherlock would not have to meet said fate as it seems for now. At 18 after 3 years of marriage, both of his parents perished in a horrific car crash. This first seemed like bad news, his father Sherlock had not cared for his father but beneath the brainwashing, he believed his mother cared for him. Not all bad came from this though. With the death of his father the head of the Holme's family was now Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft, though stern, had never wanted Sherlock married, he had spent months leading up Sherlock’s marriage doing all he could to coerce his father to not do such a thing. Though he would never admit it to Sherlock himself Mycroft had always tried to protect and look out for Sherlock. So of course after becoming the new head of house Mycroft had decided to approach Magnussen with an offer.


End file.
